


Nobody is perfect

by CamCam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Short, weasley is our king
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCam/pseuds/CamCam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De tous les Weasley, Ron était souvent celui  à qui on prêtait le moins d'attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tout petit texte retrouvé que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années sur un des mes personnages préférés d'Harry Potter que je trouve souvent dénigré. Parce qu'après tout, Weasley Is Our King !

De tous les Weasley, Ron était souvent celui à qui on prêtait le moins d'attention. Charlie travaillait dangereusement avec les dragons, Bill avait un métier important avec Gringotts, Percy était le préfet parfait, Fred et George faisaient rire tout le monde, et Ginny était la seule fille, et elle était tout de suite remarqué rien que que pour cela.

 

Ron était donc coincé entre ses cinq frères et sa sœur tant attendue. Son entrée à Poudlard ne lui avait apporté aucun respect, obligé de rester dans l'ombre de ses frères. Tout le monde s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse la même chose qu’eux, on ne prit pas la peine d'y faire attention Il ne pouvait pas prétendre de se faire remarquer par d'excellents résultats scolaires, ou une aptitude exceptionnelle au Quidditch. Bien qu'il se débrouillait, il restait là encore dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami, le célèbre Harry Potter. Et ses défauts étaient bien visibles : glouton, râleur, critiqueur, parfois presque idiot et jaloux. Cette même jalousie qui l'empêcha de croire Harry lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Cette jalousie qui faillit rompre ses liens avec Hermione lorsqu'il appris qu'elle sortait avec Krum. Et surtout, celle qui, mêlée à la fatigue et son caractère bougon, le fit quitter ses deux meilleurs amis lors de la quête désespérée des Horcruxes. Ainsi, Ron pouvait paraître bête, stupide, lâche et ainsi de suite, selon l'opinion générale qui ne cherchait pas à voir plus loin.

 

Parce qu'en regardant bien, Ron prouvait tout au long de ces années que ce n'était pas simplement pour son nom qu'il était à Gryffondor. Après tout, qui serait allé se battre avec un troll pour sauver une personne qu'il n'aimait même pas ? Qui aida Hagrid à s'occuper d'un dragon alors que la loi l'interdisait ? Qui se serait sacrifié sur un échiquier géant pour permettre à Harry de protéger la pierre philosophale ? Qui se serait risqué à jeter un sort à Malfoy au milieu d'une troupe de Serpentard pour défendre son amie ? Qui aurait accepter de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite en affrontant sa pire phobie, simplement parce que Harry le lui avait demandé ? Qui se serait enfoncé dans la chambre des secrets pour tenter de sauver sa sœur tout en sachant ce qu'elle contenait ? Qui aurait hurlé à son meilleur ami de se sauver au lieu de l'aider parce qu'il croyait être en présence d'un meurtrier ? Qui ravalerait sa fierté en allant s'excuser auprès de son ami ? Qui ferait tout pour l'aider à remporter les épreuves ? Qui croirait Harry sur parole lorsqu'il annonça le retour de Voldemort ? Qui le défendit de ceux qui ne le croyait pas ? Qui monta le projet de créer une association secrète au risque de se faire prendre ? Qui trouva le moyen de se libérer de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ? Qui accepta de suivre Harry au ministère sans preuves certaines ? Qui se battit là-bas contre les Mangemorts ? Qui décida de poursuivre la quête avec l’Élu ? Qui cherche pendant des jours à retrouvés ses amis qu’il avait quitté ? Qui sauta dans un étang gelé pour sauver son meilleur ami ? Qui fit taire ses peurs et brisa l'Horcruxe ? Qui se présenta pour se faire torturer à la place d'Hermione ? Qui eut l'idée d'aller chercher des crocs de Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets pour détruire l'Horcruxe ? Qui pensa à faire évacuer les elfes ? Qui voulut se lancer à la poursuite des Mangemorts pour venger la mort de Fred ? Qui refusa de croire les mensonges de Voldemort ? Qui, jusqu'à la fin, soutint Harry ?

 

Alors oui, Ronald Weasley a énormément de défauts, mais sans lui, Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu vaincre Voldemort. Peut-être reste-t-il en second rôle, mais après tout, l'histoire ne pourrait pas exister sans ces seconds rôles.


End file.
